fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Spirit Blade Infinity Zero Genesis Meteor Storm: Rise of The New Age of Legends, Legacy
X-Spirit Blade Infinity Zero Genesis Meteor Storm: Rise of The New Age of Legends, Legacy & Ascension of The Great & Ancient Legends of The Past, Rising of A New Future for The Vast Infinite Universe--Great Leaders of The New Millennium Age of Providence is a mult-universal semi crossover series based on anime, cartoons, movies, & video games. This story follows all the stories of all those listed below. Thist story follows the storyline of Kingdom Hearts & The main focus is on The Keybalde War. ''Story'' Sailor Senshi Civilization ''Founding Members Of Sailor Senshi / Sailor Senshi Grand Council / Infinity Soldiers'' *''Sailor Galaxia'' *''Sailor Singularity'' *''Sailor Comet'' *''Sailor Polarius'' *''Sailor Nebula'' *''Sailor Nova Proxima'' *''Sailor Diamond Dust'' *''Sailor Kinmoku'' *''Sailor Selenium'' *''Sailor Rainbow Prism'' *''Sailor Celestia'' *''Sailor Andromeda'' ''Neo Sailor Soldier High Council of The Solar System / True Heiressess of The Solar System'' *''Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Solar'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' ''Asteroid Senshi'' *''Sailor Ceres'' *''Sailor Pallas'' *''Sailor Juno'' *''Sailor Vesta'' ''Moon Kingdom Elite Guard'' ''Kinmoku Senshi'' *''Sailor Kakyuu'' *''Sailor Star Fighter'' *''Sailor Star Healer'' *''Sailor Star Maker'' ''Sailor Senshi Outside The Solar System'' ''Sailor Animates'' ''Zodiac Senshi'' ''Legendary Senshi'' ''Deity Soldiers'' ''Celestial Soldiers'' ''Autobots'' ''Primes / Prime Leaders'' ''Autobots'' ''Wreckers'' ''Dinobots'' ''Aerialbots'' ''Protectobots'' ''The 9'' ''Maximals'' ''Headmasters'' ''Cybertron Elite Guard'' ''Angels'' ''God'' ''Seraphim'' *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' ''Fallen Angels'' ''Grigori'' ''Devils'' ''Seven Great Satans'' ''Holy Knights'' ''Battle Brawlers'' ''Time-Space Administration Bureau'' ''Digidestined'' ''Chosen Digidestined'' *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' *''Rei Saiba & Lunamon'' ''Tamers'' ''Legendary Warriors'' ''Winx Club'' ''Sonic Heroes'' ''Keyblade Order Of Light'' ''Allies'' ''Worlds'' ''Tv Shows'' ''Movies'' ''Video Games'' ''Trivia'' *''Princess Serenity & The other princesses survived the Fall of the Silver Millenium because they were escorted to Kinmoku by Sailors Rainbow Prism. they were then trained to be a Sailor Soldier by Senshi Prime Sailor Galaxia & The Sailor Soldier High Council.'' *''Serenity even changed her hairstyle to match The first Queen of The Moon & The First Of her bloodline: The Moon Goddess, Selene.'' *''Serenity has a connection to her ancient heiritage, she & The others will be able to transform without a broach & use The Imperium Silver Crystal & The other Sailor Crystals to their full potentail & beyond after 10,000 years of Trainning.'' *''The Sailor Senshi Civilization is an alliance with the Time-Space Administration Bureau to protect multiple dimensions from evil.'' *''Princess Terra is Prince Endymoin's older sibling & crown heiress of Earth & Elysian.'' *''Princess Solaria & Princess Apolla are Princess Serenity's sisters & heirs of The Sun Kingdom.'' *''The Sailor Senshi Civilization are apart of The Angelic Hierarchy & serve absolute loyality to God.'' *''The Sailor Senshi Civilization are allies to The Angels, Serenity weilds the strongest Holy Sword of Arthurian Legends: Excalibur.'' *''This is a multi-crossover series with other anime, cartoons, movies, & video games.'' *''The 10 Chosen Children's digimon will be able to digivolve to mega level when they fight The Seven Demon Lords.'' *''These are The !0 Chosen Mega Digimon:'' **''WarGreymon: '' **''MetalGarurumon'' **''Examon'' **''Dianamon'' **''Phoenixmon'' **''HerculesKabuterimon'' **''Rosemon'' **''Plesiomon'' **''Seraphimon'' **''Magnadramon'' *''Tai, Matt,Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Shiro, & Rei will have to provoke The Crest Armors during the battle with Apocalymon. The Digidestined can use the armors freely after the battle.'' *''Sailor Galaxia serves as The Supreme Commander of The Sailor Senshi Civilization otherwise known as Senshi Prime. She does not have Chaos sealed inside her, making her evil.'' *''Shiro Takaishi is Matt's & T.K.'s adoptive brother because his parents were killed in Digimon incident in Highton View Terrance 4 years ago. Their parents adopted him into their family.'' Category:Neo Genesis Neo Sailor Moon Infinity Celestial Divine Zodiac Storm-- Ancient Primordial Beast God / Holy Dragon Imperial Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Cartoons Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:X-Spirit Blade Infinity Zero Genesis Meteor Storm: Rise of The New Age of Legends, Legacy & Ascension of The Great & Ancient Legends of The Past, Rising of A New Future for The Vast Infinite Universe Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Spirit Blade Of The Supernatural & Extraterrestrial Alpha & Omega Divinity Storm: The Great War Between Heaven & The Underworld, Rise Of The New Gods & New Age Of Peace & Harmony In The Supernatural World & The Entirely Infinite & Vast Universe Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Imperial Bible Blade Infinity Star Meteor Storm--Alpha & Omega Supernatural Divine Omni-Primordial Entity Kai Millennium X-Surge Storm Fan Fictions Category:Divinity Raid Zero Maximus / Spirit Blade Imperial Zero Storm--Supernatural Grand Crystal Star Galactic Millennium DX Surge Fan Factions Category:Sailor Neo Moon Grand Crystal Infinity Star Galaxy Divine Sacred Zodiac Kingdom / Burst Limit Zero Surge / Supreme Dragon King Grand Meteor Storm Fan Fictions